Courtroom
by leopardsnow
Summary: Sakura and Gaara. AU. One shot. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is for entertainment only.**

 **Author's Note: Reviews are welcome, and please feel free to leave a request.**

"Will the jury foreperson please stand? Has the jury reached an unanimous verdict?"

A fair haired man with a serious face stood. "Yes, Your Honor." He handed the verdict form to the impassive clerk, whose expression was unreadable through his dark glasses.

Sakura waited impatiently, trying to discern a slight hint from Shino's carefully blank face. Even though they were acquaintances from college, inside the courtroom he was focused utterly on the job. Her entire career depended on this verdict, and she turned to Gaara (who had graciously taken her case) with wide eyes. The redhead gave her no perceptible smile, but he did reach out and take her hand, giving it a quick, reassuring squeeze.

The two had been friends (if you could call it that) for several years, meeting through Naruto at Shinobi University. They had managed to stay loosely connected as Sakura pursued a medical degree and Gaara ended up in law school, his sharp tongue and eye for detail quickly moving him up in the ranks. At long last they both moved back to Konoha (her from Boston, him from New Haven) and the two had reestablished their relationship (if you could call it that) by meeting for coffee every other weekend or so.

Then, when Sakura's crazy ex-boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, sued the pink haired doctor for malpractice, Sakura and Naruto turned to Gaara, who agreed to take the case for an very reasonable fee. It helped that Sasuke's accomplice, Matsuri, was Gaara's ex-girlfriend who had slashed the tires of his 2010, flaming red Dodge Viper convertible several months ago.

It was an utter bullshit case anyway (Sakura had never performed an operation on Matsuri's sister) but the Uchiha's bountiful funds had ensured the case was taken to court. Matsuri's sister had been in a car accident, had miscarried, ended up at Konoha Hospital, and died on the table. Sakura, while being one of the attending doctors during her initial arrival, had never entered the operating room. However, Sasuke and Matsuri had successfully bribed a witness, Kabuto, who was quite well respected and more than a little greedy. His testimony stated that he had seen Sakura in the operating room and she had not followed proper procedures for patients in cardiac arrest. Luckily, Gaara had revealed a substantial amount of money transferred directly from the Uchiha funds to Kabuto's bank account and had procured the hospital's records. Matsuri's sister had died under the jurisdiction of Dr. Ino Yamanaka, and the internal bleeding combined with severe brain trauma caused deadly complications. No doctor, not even the Chief of Staff Tsunade, could have saved her.

Shino cleared his throat, demanding silence that was swiftly given. "The jury find Sakura Haruno innocent."

"Bullshit!" Sasuke angrily pounded the table with his fist while Matsuri glowered. "That bitch deserves to be locked away, she's a dangerous-"

"Shut up." Gaara's cold, clear voice cut into Sasuke's tirade. "You lost in a fair and impartial court of law. And now you're upsetting my client."

"She…"

"If you do not shut up, Uchiha, I will make you. Do not forget, for one second, what I am capable of." Deftly, Gaara removed his coat and placed it around Sakura's shaking shoulders. "Come, Sakura." He sent one last glare in Sasuke's direction before leading the pinkette outside.

Once they had made it to Gaara's newly repaired car, Sakura threw her arms around the redhead and buried her face in his chest.

"Um… Sakura… what are you… doing?"

"Hugging you." came the muffled reply.

"…why?"

She only clung to him tighter and Gaara gave into the urge to put his ams around her, not particularly caring that his Zanetti suit would end up tear stained. When she pulled away, Gaara found himself strangely disappointed. He had somehow, inexplicably, developed some kind of affection for the pinkette, and every time she had made contact with him, whether it be a hand squeeze or gentle hug, he was left with strangely taut heartstrings.

Sakura looked up at him with ruby rimmed emerald eyes still glistening with unshed tears. "Gaara, I can never thank you enough. Four months of working on my case, having to deal with my crazy ex, and your crazy ex. All to help me." Here she let out a disturbingly hollow laugh.

"Sakura. After Naruto, you have been there. I may have never made it to law school if you hadn't tutored me in Calculus." He smirked. "This is slightly forward of me, but let's go and have a few drinks. It'll make you feel better. We did win, after all."

"That's more than a little out of character, Gaara." Sakura replied with a small smile. "Socializing? It's almost unheard of."

The redhead scoffed. "It is one thing to invite a lady such as yourself for drinks. It is quite another to subject myself to one of Naruto's abominable get togethers. Or Lee's parties." He shuddered. "That man should be banned from alcohol."

She laughed this time, a real one, and Gaara managed a nearly imperceptible grin. "In that case, Gaara, I accept your invitation."

"Excellent." Gaara allowed himself a mental congratulations before ushering his client into the car.

 **A Few Hours Later**

After several drinks and a dinner of angeline pasta, Sakura was feeling pretty damn good. She sighed contentedly and looked at the man sitting next to her in the car. He was as handsome as she remembered him in college, with his tousled red hair, jade eyes, and very nice physique; distantly she wished for him to kiss her, to make her feel something again after what Sasuke had done to her. The girl was not unaware of their mutual attraction. She could feel the way his eyes raked over her body and had seen him in a couple… compromising… situations. Her favorite memory was the time he had overslept and Gaara had answered his door in a blank tank top and blue boxers that were looking quite strained.

"He hurt you." Gaara's statement was sudden and broke the comfortable silence that had previously occupied the car.

"He did. Being sued is not fun." Sakura admitted.

"I would treat you properly." Sakura stared at him, open mouthed.

"What?"

Gaara gave a snort of annoyance. "I know you heard me." Here his voice softened. "But if I were lucky enough to be with you, I would treat you properly."

A few moments passed before Gaara pulled up to his home, then turned to look at her before shutting the car off. He leaned towards her, noses nearly touching. Sakura's heart began to race. He was so close. He was so close she thought she might pass out from the way his scent assaulted her mind.

"Sakura." The redhead paused, then drew a deep breath. "Stay with me tonight."

"I will…" Sakura breathed back.

His mouth descended on hers, and she found the urgency and desperation behind his lips both intoxicating and saddening. She wove her hands in his hair and pulled him closer, trying to communicate how much she wanted this with her own lips, returning his kiss with equal intensity.

They somehow made it out of the car, both reluctant to end the moment, and as soon as Gaara got the door open and both of them were inside he grabbed for her again, lifting her right leg around his hip and pressing her against the nearest wall, his other hand tangling itself in her soft pink hair. Sakura let out a soft moan as he gripped her thigh tighter and she pressed herself against him, tearing a groan from his lips. She was desperate for his touch, she needed to feel him, to make herself new again, because there was no one else she could run to, or would want to run to. Gaara was always there for here and she was not going to let him go.

Suddenly her bra was gone and Gaara gently massaged her breasts before removing his shirt. She followed suit, and secretly relished the way his eyes raked over her form before he lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom, depositing her on soft sheets. He was above her, then, his hard form against her petite one, and he was kissing her senseless again, taking his time in touring her body, as if he wished to commit every part, every sensation to memory, his mouth following his hands in a fiery trail. She delicately nibbled his neck, working her way down his chest to lightly caress his nipples before very gently biting each one, her hands taking liberties and roaming over his skin, feeling his lean muscles, lightly stroking his abs before working her way down to unbutton his pants.

Gaara obligingly shimmied out of his constraining garments before turning his attention back to her breasts. He gently squeezed each one before nuzzling her neck, then kissing downwards until her took one of her hard nipples into his mouth and suckled gently. Sakura moaned loudly at the feel of his mouth, and proceeded to remove her panties, prompting Gaara to kiss further down until she grew impatient and pulled off his black boxers, fingers running lightly over his shaft and her own kisses following, causing Gaara to grunt at the feel of her warm, wet mouth against him.

Skin slid over skin as they explored each other, Sakura releasing him with a wet pop before reaching down and taking him in her hand, moving her hand up and down his slick member until he was unimaginably hard and groaning with need.

"Sakura…I…" he managed to gasp.

"I know, baby, I know." Sakura purred, before pulling him down to her.

They met in the middle, bodies joining together, a cry falling from Sakura's lips as he filled her. He gently ground against her and she reciprocated enthusiastically, moaning aloud at the sensation he evoked, willing him to move faster and he complying, thrusting into her with a steady rhythm. She gradually lost herself in the sight and scent and feel of him, nails biting into his muscled back as the glorious sensations built.

"Mmm, Gaara, I-I…" He moved faster in response, their bodies colliding with a gentle smack that grew louder and firmer as Gaara quickened his pace, determined to have her peak first although the end was in sight for him.

At last she clenched down on him, walls spasming with her release and a scream rising in her throat. Gaara followed her over the edge, groaning as he tumbled down after her before collapsing on his side, locking her lips with his in a surprisingly tender kiss. A few moments passed as they tried to steady their ragged breathing.

At last the silence was broken. "I seek permission to court you, Sakura. Would you grant my request?"

Sakura turned to look at him, eyes widening as she realized the seriousness of his expression.

"I…yes, Gaara."

A rare smile found its way onto Gaara's face, and Sakura smiled in return, then curled into his side.

Gaara replied by wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. He would not be so foolish as to let her go.


End file.
